Fawnpaw
Fawnpaw is a beige-brown she-cat with short, round ears and three lighter, straw-colored specks on her haunches.. History In The Black War series Dead of Night The prologue opens up with Fawnpaw running through the Place of No Stars, searching for her mentor and a way out. She confronts a strange black tom who guides her into a glowing green field, where he sits on a stump and asks if she can identify him. She replies "No." twice before the tom gets close to her and she looks into his eyes, where she sees what seems to be his past running through his eyes. She is at first comforted by the sight of the average clan life he once led before it takes a murderous twist and finally ends with her seeing Specklestream, her mother, nursing two kits. the two kits are Falconpaw and Fawnpaw. She is horrified and runs from the tom before waking up. She is woken up by her mentor, Bristlefur, who mentions she has been shredding her bedding for the past three days. Fawnpaw is sent on the hunting patrol with Thornwhisker, Coppertongue, and Goosepaw so she can look for herbs. After splitting up, she assures Thornwhisker that his mother is absolutely healthy despite being old. When she returns to the den she sees Bristlefur trying to treat Hawkpaw for a beesting on his nose. After several failed attempts to get him to sit still, she tells Fawnpaw that it's now part of an assessment and she must demonstrate how to treat a beesting. It's implied that Fawnpaw has a crush on Hawkpaw as she comments on how her fur stands on end and her face feels hot. Later that night she visits the Place of No Stars and meets with Adderbite, who leads her into a moorish land devoid of any type of light. Adderbite explains that he is not in the Place of No Stars, but the 'In-Between', a palce where cats who aren't in StarClan or the Dark Forest go. Before he leaves her he grants her some foxglove seeds, explaining that they are poppy seeds. Fawnpaw doesn't notice the difference and leaves, Fawnpaw wakes up at dawn, just before her mentor, with the foxglove flower in her mouth. She hides it in her bedding to use for later and goes outside, where Falconpaw is explaining how he feels like he ran the WindClan moors time and time again over and over, so Fawnpaw gets some feverfew to soothe his aches. She asks Bristlefur about the 'In-Between', which turs out to be a lie created by Adderbite. Their conversation is cut short when Hawkpaw hurries in exclaiming that his mother is giving birth. Fawnpaw assists with the kitting and fetches some borage from the store, along with some of her 'poppy seeds' from Adderbite. Roseblossom eats them without thinking, and shortly after is complaining of heart burn. Fawnpaw goes to gather some chamomile with Hawkpaw on her tail. He insults how slow and careful she's being, and Fawnpaw begins to insult him and leaves him stunned and alone in the store. When she returns, Roseblossom swallows the chamomile but shortly after begins to have trouble breathing, so her kits are given over to Amberhead to watch. Fawnpaw calls for Bristlefur, who hurries back after dumping the used leaves in the woods. Bristlefur is about to help Roseblossom breathe, until the queen stops her and looks at Fawnpaw. She says with her dying breath to 'Breathe with him'. Heavybreath pleads for Fawnpaw to explain, but not even Fawnpaw knows what she's talking about, so she departs the den with Bristlefur. Whne they return to the Medicine den, Fawnpaw is about to eat her 'poppy seeds' before Bristlefur smacks them from her tongue and explains they are deadly Foxglove seeds. Fawnpaw is left feeling as though she killed Roseblossom. Category:She-cat Category:Apprentices